The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have recently surpassed 100 lumen/Watt (lm/W) efficacy and, as such, are now around 7 times as efficient as incandescent lamps and about 2 to 3 times as efficient as compact fluorescent lamps. LEDs, therefore, are now a viable option for use in many applications to replace former light sources.
Refrigeration and freezer units can use incandescent lamps or compact fluorescent lamps. To attract consumers' attention, products stored in refrigeration or freezer units need to be clearly visible. Lighting and transparent doors are ways that ensure the products are illuminated. Lighting typically consists of a light source located within the refrigeration units that are separate from the door. The light source, therefore, operates independently from the door, and the opening and closing of the door has little to no impact on how the encased products are illuminated.